leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:LightrockShipping
---- LightrockShipping (Japanese: タケヒカ TakeHika) is the term given to denote and as a romantic couple. Despite the lack of substantial evidence for the pairing, there is a small-and-moderate following for the Ship. The Ship itself is named after both Dawn's English and Japanese names' relation to "light" and Brock's original affinity for Pokémon. Evidence The following list is a summary of points in the that the majority of LightrockShippers believe to indicate possible romantic feelings between Brock and Dawn. Unlike or , these points have not yet been debated extensively, and the following summaries can at this point only be considered to be showing how LightrockShippers interpret events, not as being a conclusive interpretation agreed upon by all. Dawn's hints * Cream of the Croagunk Crop! : Dawn was extremely happy that Brock's was doing so well in the Croagunk Contest. * Up Close and Personable! : When Dawn sees and Angie going into the lake to watch the Pokémon, she right away asks Brock if he wants to as well. * Doc Brock! : When Ash didn't know why Brock was leaving their cabin, Dawn told him right away showing that she pays close attention to him. Furthermore, Dawn says that she wishes to be just like Brock when it comes to Pokémon care. *''Trials and Adulations!'' : Dawn had multiple flashbacks about Brock's Pokémon care and used them on her . *''To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!'' : Dawn thanks Brock, even though Ash did most of the deciding. *''Strategy Begins at Home!'' : Dawn had told her mother a lot about Brock and what he does. Brock's hints * O'er the Rampardos We Watched! : Brock is the first one to notice Dawn in her cheerleader outfit, and he is seen several times in the episode staring at her while she is cheering on Ash. * Team Shocker! : When Ash reached out his hand to comfort Dawn after her Contest loss, Brock restrained Ash and shook his head, telling him not to comfort her. This can be a sign that Brock doesn't want Ash to be close to Dawn. * The Psyduck Stops Here! : Brock makes Dawn dance with him to distract the . This could be a hint that Brock just wanted Dawn to dance with him. * Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! : While Ash and Brock were talking to Verona, he was holding her Piplup. And, Piplup seemed to have no problem with it. * Beating the Bustle and Hustle! : Brock grabs Dawn to ride down the zip line with him to chase after Azure and Crimson. * The Needs of Three! : After getting hit by the attack, Dawn, Ash, and Brock fly back. Before Dawn hit the floor, Brock catches her to ease her fall. * Yes, in Dee Dee it's Dawn! : It was Brock's idea to give Dawn hot milk after she woke up from fainting. Similarities * Both had a Pokémon battle with their mothers at some point. * Both have shown an interest in cooking.